boogeymenslashersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
Chucky is a murderous doll featured in the Child's Play Franchise. A doll with the soul of a mass murderer, Chucky has become a horror icon first appearing in Child's Play. Voiced by Brad Douriff in every entry, Chucky has appeared in 4 sequels, gaining a wife and a son and daughter in the process. With a terrifying attitude, bad language and murderous tendency, Chucky has become an infamous name in horror film. Charles Lee Ray (Chucky) Chucky (born as Charles Lee Ray ) is a violent doll that got Charles Lee Ray's soul transferred into him by voodoo. In the 4th and 5th film, he has a lot of scars on his face and is usually holding a weapon, showing his violence. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a grown man. He has tried to get his revenge on the people that almost killed him in cold blood. These people consist of Andy "Andrew" Barclay, Tyler and others. The only time he appeared as Charles Lee Ray alive and in person was at the beginning of Child's Play while being pursued by Michael Norris. Mortally wounded and bleeding out fast, he broke into a toy store where he realizes he's dying. As a last resort he uses the Amulet of Damballa to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. The resulting explosion from a lightening bolt breaking through the skylight of the store fried Charles' body and he is presumed dead. 'Biography' Child's Play On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lake Shore Strangler" was being chased down a street by a cop, Mike "Michael" Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, fatally injuring him. Bleeding heavily, Ray stumbled into a toy store and collapsed into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he is about to die, Ray used a voodoo chant to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store was then struck by lightning, caused by the chant and it burned to the ground. He attempts to use Andy Barclay to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Returning for Andy Two years later as Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseries, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable though it is possible he was dismissed. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc, the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decide to rebuild Chucky. This causes him to come back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father named Phillip Simpson. Andy is blamed for murdering his foster father, and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother named Joanne Simpson, Chucky takes Kyle (Christine Elise), Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in doll form. He attempts to kill Andy and Kyle in revenge, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right hand are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into the doll's mouth, causing his head to explode like a balloon. ''Final Assault on Andy'' Chucky's entire body is rebuilt and he is re-ensouled into this new exactly identical form which he uses to kill the Play Pals Inc. CEO, Sullivan. In the previous film he witnessed the rebuilding of Chucky in the second installment and the tragic death of an employee. He has since again convinced the board of toy business owners that Good Guys are still the best toy and they should continue making them. He returns home that night to his toy filled apartment and is strangled by Chucky violently. Chucky then uses his corporate files to discover Andy's latest given location: Kent Military School. Chucky mails himself to the establishment but is opened by an innocent African-American boy named Ronald Tyler, who Chucky realizes in his new state can revealed his true identity all over again and transfer his soul into Tyler. Chucky discovers Tyler to be more reluctant than Andy himself and discovers how much Andy has grown. Chucky also tries to kill Andy Barclay for both vengeance and to ensure he doesn't mess up the proceedings to occur. Andy Barclay and Tyler however kill Chucky at the end, by pushing him in a propelling fan generating cold air conditioning. '' Reuniting with Tiffany'' Chucky's pieces are then taken to a confidential evidence footlocker where he sits alongside the mask of Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger's Glove and the Chainsaw donned by Thomas Hewitt. His former fling Tiffany offers huge amounts of money to a desperate to please cop named Bailey into acquiring the dismemberd pieces of his doll body. Tiffany then murders Bailey in cold blood by slitting his throat for being nosy with the remains. She brings them back to forest Park caravan where she rebuilds Chucky in order to re-consummate their relationship. At first nothing appears to happen with the Dambala ritual. However Damien Baylock, a nerd turned violent horny gothic arrives to show of a fake photograph to trick Tiffany into believing he gruesomly murdered a man to impress her. She however recognizes the nail polish and then notices Chucky has gotten up and is no where to be seen. She handcuffs Damien Baylock to a bed with Chucky on top watching her tease as a crude remark sets Chucky off and he murders him by suffocating him to death with a pillow . Chucky's greeting however is cut short when he shows no interest in Tiffany but instead transferirng his soul. This enrages Tiffany after what she's done and she imprisons him in a wooden crib with a bridal doll that briefly speaks. Chucky saws the bars off of the crib. He jumps out and drags the doll in to the trailer bathroom where Tiffany is watching Bride of Frankenstein in the bath. Chucky attacks and pushes the television into the bathtub electrocuting and killing Tiffany. Chucky then chants the Dambala ritual and at first ironically nothing happens until she appears in the bridal doll behind him infuriated. Tiffany then redoes herself into her human image, a Gothic blonde. They then depart with a fellow trailer neighbor Jesse, and his teenage girlfriend Jade, who are both ready to secretly get hitched. Chucky kills Jade's scheming uncle Chief Warren Kincaid, Needlnose a flailing corrupt cop, a caretaker at the restfield cemetary and it is undecided who killed the horrfied couple of the stolen R.V as Tiffany kills a thieving couple and then engages in sexual intercourse with Chucky. In the climax Tiffany turns on Chucky and attacks him with a shovel before he can perform the Dambala ritual. Tiffany is stabbed and killed by Chucky leaving behind a bloody baby, who turns out to be Glen. Chucky is then brutally shot by Jade and left to die on the grave right beside his human corpse. Shitface and Hollywood Chucky and Tiffany's son Glen, aptly named shit face is stolen by a punk rock star turned ventriloquist who tries to revert him to the killer instincts his parents easily possessed. Glen escapes the man psych's clutches and departs for Hollwood where they are filming a movie based on the Chucky and Tiffany murders entilted "Chucky goes psycho" and resurrects them in the film's prop replications with the Dambala enscription on the amulet left with him. Chucky and Tiffany then kill a stage hand. They all stow away with Chucky Goes Psycho actress Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany expresses interest in transferring her soul into Tilly, while Chucky will get the rapper turned director Redman, and the newly named Glen/Glenda will become the inseminated child they create. Tiffany vows to give up killing for her new son/daughter. However Chucky double crosses the pact and secretly brings Glen to all his murders such as Britney Spears and a nosy paparazzi photographer trailing Tilly because of the Stage Man murder. Tiffany also slips up with the nasty behaviour of Redman towards Jennifer and kills him via disembowling also in front of Glen. Their influence heavily rubs off as Glen decides to become Glenda and become a killer like Chucky. He kills Jennifer Tilly's secret admirer agent Joan. Tiffany leaves Chucky after he soon realizes he wants to be a killer doll for the rest of his life and then snaps and pursues Jennifer Tilly and Tiffany to the hospital where he axes Tiffany in the head, killing her. Glen fires up and martial arts combats Chucky and then hacks him to death with the same axe. Jennifer Tilly then pats Glen on the back as she as just had twins. Jennifer Tilly is then revealed at her son's brithday party to have been possessed by Tiffany in her last dying moments and Glen has become her son. Meanwhile the other twin Glenda is just under bad influence and has evil thoughts. A maid expresses her worry of this and attempts to quit. She is distracted for only a moment by Glenda watching from outside the window and is then killed by Tiffany in rage with her doll body via breaking her skull. Soon after, Chucky is killed by glen, but returned Terrordrome Chucky is one of several horror film characters and antagonists to appear in the fan-made PC game Terrordrome. Filmography *Child's Play *Child's Play 2 *Child's Play 3 *Bride of Chucky *Seed of Chucky *Curse of Chucky *Cult of Chucky Category:Characters Category:Villains